


No sleep tonight

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could just make out her stocking tops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sleep tonight

"How many times are we gonna have this fucking conversation Doctor?" Rose was so bloody angry, where did he get off telling her she couldn't go out with her old friends. To be fair, the friends weren't the problem. The ex was the real issue.

Jimmy Stones.

There wasn't any guarantee he'd be there anyway. All Shireen had said was he might be. It was his favourite pub after all. Even if he did turn up, she wasn't gonna jump straight into bed with him. It wasn't as if she hadn't had to suffer Jabe or Kathica or any of the other number of life forms that threw themselves at him on a daily basis.

Rose didn't know what it was but something about him just seemed to send out the signal 'Pet me'. Any planet, any star system or galaxy. Turn away for fives minutes, look back and there'd be some groupie hanging off his every word.

So how could he possibly get mad at her when all she wanted to do was go out and see her friends, the friends she'd abandoned for him.

"I'm not sayin' you can't go Rose. I'm just saying maybe I should go with you. We both know what that idiot ex of yours can be like"

Rose clenched her fists and ground her teeth, "I don't need you to look after me yea! I'm a big girl Doctor. Just cos he turned up on mums doorstep that one time you think he's gonna be stalking me or something! Don't you trust me?"

The Doctor sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes and raking his fingers through his short cropped hair. This silly little human could be so bloody stubborn sometimes. He didn't not trust her. Something about that fuckwit ex boyfriend of hers just rubbed him up the wrong way. When he'd turned up on the one occasion they'd actually decided to go back and visit Jackie he'd done everything he could to provoke the alien.

Some of the things Jimmy'd said about Rose would have had the Doctor twisting his head off his shoulders if he hadn't known Rose would've reamed him out for it later. The boy didn't have the greatest vocabulary but what he could use was just enough to make the Doctor want to hurt him, badly.

"I'm going out and I don't need you to follow me, understand? I'll go, have a couple of drinks, dance with a few good looking guys and come home. No hassle." The Doctor raised his eyebrows and stared at her. "What? You're the one who doesn't want to tell mum or anyone else we've been shaggin' like rabid bunnies for the past three months. If I don't have a dance and a flirt the girls will wonder what's up."

"Fine, go out and have your fun but please for Rassilon's sake will you at least cover up a little bit!"

Rose looked down at her outfit and smirked. He did have a point but she wasn't going to tell him that. Besides wasn't a girl entitled to dress up occasionally. She'd spent nearly three hours combing the wardrobe for just the right look. She'd actually picked the outfit for the Doctor, just to give him a little glimpse of what he'd be getting when she returned. She'd figured a little bit of prolonged torture would do him some good.

She had on thigh length leather spiked heel boots with black seemed stockings. The tops of which were just about visible under the black leather pleated skirt she'd found hiding under a pile of multi coloured shirts somewhere at the back of the wardrobe. Her top half was covered in a black silk midriff top with flared batwing sleeves and to complete the look she'd nabbed the Doctors crumpled leather Jacket.

It'd obviously had the right effect. When she'd strode into the control room the Doctors mouth had gaped and he hadn't been able to form proper words for at least three minutes. At least she now knew how to shut him up, killer heels and a barely there skirt were apparently a must.

"I've got my phone. I'll call if I need you okay, but I won't so stop bloody worrying" She leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head just at that second and captured her lips in a nerve burning kiss.

He ran one hand the entire length of her side and slipped it into the small of her back pulling her forwards to fit against him. Cupping her cheek and leaning his forehead against hers he sighed and looked deep into her eyes, "Hurry home" then he rotated his hips into hers so she could feel just how much the outfit really had effected him.

Shaking her head as if trying to regain some semblance of reality she stepped back and squeezed his hand, then she was gone.

It took the Doctor all of ten minutes to decide to follow her. He knew full well he was taking his very long life in his hands but something in the back of his brain niggled for him to go and make sure she kept out of trouble. Jeopardy friendly didn't really cover it and he didn't want to have to explain to Jackie how he'd managed to let her little girl get herself hurt in her own local pub.

Locking the TARDIS doors and hurrying in the direction of the pub he flicked his sonic screwdriver on and scanned for Roses phone. Sure enough she'd already made it to the pub. She was probably swigging Vodka and Appletizer right now.

*****************************

The mingling of smoke and vodka was already making Rose light headed. she'd not drunk for so long that just the one had gone straight to her head, putting her in that happy place just before being pissed.

The girls were already up on the dance floor, shaking and gyrating to the Faders. Rose chuckled to herself. Not one of them had any real rhythm but at least they were enjoying themselves. Downing the last dregs of her second drink she slammed the glass down on the table and headed out to join them.

Swivelling her hips in time to the beat, Rose allowed the flow of music to seep under her skin. Shoulders swaying and arms in the air, Rose shimmied up and down on the spot, twisting her body and throwing her supple arse in every direction.

Unbeknownst to her, two sets of eyes watched from opposite sides of the pub. One pair were dark and malevolent, watching her every move, enjoying the way she threw her entire body into each sumptuous move. The other were cobalt blue and wary, scanning the crowd for the familiar profile of Roses ex.

The Doctor had snuck in and stationed himself at the other end of the bar. He'd ordered himself a drink and leant against the bar as if he belonged. Something told him Rose would need him tonight but he didn't know what. Maybe it was his latent Time Lord genes, he hadn't used his psychic connection in this incarnation but maybe something was leaking through.

He'd been so busy eyeing the crowded pub he hadn't really paid Rose any attention since parking himself at the bar. Now though, as the beat from the song became a little faster and harder his eyes were drawn to the blonde in amongst the milling people.

She was almost flowing with the music itself and she looked magnificent. Her long, booted legs were parted as she twisted herself towards the floor. He could just make out the tops of her dark nylon stockings and found himself becoming hard. Flinging her head back and rolling her shoulders forwards she exposed the creamy expanse of her throat and cleavage to his view. Shifting his weight slightly to try and hide his growing arousal, he missed the dark figure of Jimmy Stones peeling himself away from the opposite wall and walking towards Rose.

The song changed and Rose and her friends all screeched and started wriggling their bodies in time. As the heady strains of 'Man eater' filled the air around them they completely lost themselves in the music.

Rose adored this song, it was so sensual and had her hips moving of their own volition. As she raised her arms above her head and shimmied she didn't see the tall lanky figure of her ex sidle up behind her. She felt someone place their hands on her hips and move into her back, swinging around with her, grinding themselves into her backside.

Just as Rose swung round to see who had been manhandling her the Doctor came striding across the dance floor.

Rose started when she saw Jimmy stood there leering at her. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from me"

He just looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Aww come on Rose, thought you'd be pleased to see me."

"I believe, this is my dance" The Doctors deep voice whispered close to her ear. Wrapping one arm across her chest and the other around her middle, leaving his hand splayed on her bare stomach he dragged her backwards into his body and started to move in time to the beat.

The Doctor watched as Jimmy scowled and shuffled away. The boy was many things but apparently thick wasn't one of them. Good. If he didn't want his legs broken, leaving was the best option.

Rose smirked to herself. Despite the fact she'd told the Doctor to stay away and should be pissed at him, the feeling of his hard cock nestled into the cleft of her arse was doing wonderful things to her nervous system. Plus, he had gotten rid of the annoying oik, still...she'd shout at him later. Right now all she wanted to focus on was the way his hips seemed to be talking to hers.

Shifting his arms slightly he spun her round to face him. Gone was his brilliant grin, instead there was a look of complete hunger in his eyes. Looking her up and down in much the same way Jimmy had, Rose could feel her nipples harden instantly. That look spoke volumes about what he wanted to do to her.

Yanking her back into his body he gripped her thigh and swung her leg around his waist so that she could feel just how hard she'd made him. Swinging his hips into hers he bent her backwards as far as she would go. Tipping his chin, he dragged his tongue the length of her neck and down in between her cleavage and then pulled her upright whilst slipping his tongue back upwards to her ear.

'Rose, I don't think I'm gonna make it back to the TARDIS' the hitch in his voice and the way he breathed every word made Roses insides flip flop. She could feel the tension in his shoulders, see the wanting in his expression and it all made her need him, now. 'Me either. There's an alley, through that door' Nodding in the direction of the emergency exit. Rose slid her foot down the back of the Doctors leg until it came to rest on the floor.

With as much steadiness as he could muster the Doctor pulled Rose off towards the door marked 'EXIT', grabbing his discarded jacket on the way by. As soon as they'd made it outside he slammed her into the wall and lunged for her mouth. Rose felt his tongue pushing at her lips, begging entrance. She granted it instantly and gasped into his mouth as she felt him grind her into the bricks.

Rose struggled for a second to try and stay in control but the Doctor was a powerful man and too much for her to resist, especially as she could feel herself becoming more and more turned on as the kiss lengthened. Right now she didn't care what he did with her as long as he was touching her. As he pushed even closer his hand snaked down inside her top and fumbled for her soft breast. His fingers kneaded her skin, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through her blood.

He pulled away, staring down into her eyes. As he did so he pulled down the front of her top exposing her pert young breasts to his hungry gaze. The sting of cold air made her already hardened nipples tighten even more. The Doctor bent forward and took the left one into his mouth, sucking at it as he ran his fingers over the right.

He pushed a hand underneath her skirt, raising it just enough for him to slip his fingers inside her knickers. He couldn't believe how wet she was and as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils he felt himself lose the tiny bit of control he still possessed. Letting the tips of his fingers dance over Roses heated pussy lips, he enjoyed the look of utter need flit across her features. Pushing forward the Doctor began to probe her slick heat, sliding two fingers inside her.

"Oh."

Rose couldn't suppress the exclamation as he found her clit and ran his thumb over it, sending extraordinary shocks throughout her body. He began to bring her off as his lips closed over hers, tongue deep inside her mouth whilst his other hand squeezed and caressed her firm breasts.

Rose was on fire, leaning back against the wall, her legs spread wide and hips thrusting onto the Doctors fingers. Her entire being was suffused with the need to fucked and fucked hard. She reached down for his trousers and ran her fingers over his straining cock. He was so hard and a shiver of anticipation ran through her. Taking a hold of his zipper she slid it down, freeing him. Grasping his twitching cock, Rose guided him to her entrance.

The Doctor grunted and thrust into her palm, no control over his body now just a deep painful need to be inside her. He penetrated her with a single push, his thick cock sliding deep inside until he felt his balls nestle against her soft curls. Taking hold of a hip in one hand, he leant the other against the wall and began to fuck her hard. Rose gave a cry of pleasure as she felt the force of his onslaught. She braced herself against the wall as his thrusts shook her body. He grunted with every stroke, each one becoming more erratic. She pressed down onto him, matching his rhythm with her own, her breath coming in hoarse gasps.

'Please, need to, have to..' The Doctor looked her straight in the eyes and smirked. Punctuating every word with a harsh thrust of his hips he asked, 'What.Do.You.Want.Rose!' Her eyes rolled up and she let out an animal cry. Gritting her teeth and matching him stroke for stroke she replied 'You' with such force that his thin held control almost shattered.

Taking the hand from the wall, he rammed his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to one side exposing her neck. Leaning forward he latched onto her heated flesh and sucked, lapping at the skin under his tongue. They came simultaneously, he shouting her name whilst she cried aloud with the pleasure of feeling her pussy filled with his spunk. The Doctor continued his thrusts, pumping the contests of his balls inside her until he came to a shuddering halt, breathing heavily and trying to find his footing in reality.

A few minutes passed where nothing but the sounds of the two breathing could be heard. Pulling themselves apart and straightening their clothes, neither one could suppress their grins.

Suddenly the Doctor felt a sharp *Thwack* to his arm. "Hey! what was that for?"

Rose eyeballed him for a second and then said calmly "I told you not to follow me."

Rolling his eyes the Doctor put his hand out for Rose to hold. "So I save you from that Neanderthal and this is all the thanks I get, typical"

Rose poked her tongue in between her teeth and smirked at the Doctor "So, punish me for my lack of gratitude then" He matched her smirk "Nymphomaniac."

"Oh yes."

The Doctor let go of her hand, "Race you back to the TARDIS."


End file.
